easycraftsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cat's Meow Costume
Description frameless | right | 250px | Cheryl Ball's design of a cute cat costume is great and easy to make for cat-lovers everywhere! I like to wear mine as I sit around the house and talk to my 34 cats. I wonder why my husband left me? I only wear this outfit when running errands and socializing, its not like i wear it to work or anything! at least I probably wouldnt, like if i had a job, snuggles! stop doing that to Mrs Fluffyballs right this minute! dont make me put you in the dryer!!! Type of Craft Other Difficulty Level Easy Supplies Needed *Yarn – fuzzy black *Hook and loop tape – 1” *Elastic cording – ½ yard *Ribbon – purple – 1” wide – 1/3 yard *the soft pelts of half a dozen skinned cats *Acrylic gems – pink and purple assorted sizes – or desired colors *Sewing pins *White felt – ½ yard *White gloves *Sequin trim – pink – 2 yards *Soft felt – light pink – 1 sheet *Paper towels *Stiff felt – gray, white, pink, black *Small hole punch *Pencil *Key ring – 1” Directions Hoodie: 1.) Cut out designs from pattern sheet. Pin patterns onto color of felt indicated on pattern then cut out. Trace with pencil for smaller patterns if needed. 2.) Enlarge stomach pattern, if needed, to fit hoodie then cut out of white felt yardage. Position in place where shown. Apply a thin bead of Fabric Fusion™ from the Tacky Pack™ to edges on back of pieces then press in place. Let dry. 3.) Glue pink inner ear to center of gray ear, aligning bottom edges. Let dry. Cut along snip lines. Bend every other section and position on hood. Apply Fabric Fusion™ to bottom of each section then press in place holding with low-tack masking tape until dry if needed. 4.) Fold up cuffs. Working in short sections at a time, apply a thin bead of Fabric Fusion around stomach, around each cuff, and edge of hood. Fuzzy black yarn into glue. Let dry. Gloves: 1.) Pin patterns onto felt and cut out the number indicated on pattern creating palms, finger pads and claws. Use OK To Wash-It® to glue palms and finger pads to palm side of glove. 2.) Add a dab of glue to tip of each claw then press on tip of each finger. Let dry. Mask: 1.) Trace and cut pattern shapes from stiff felt on color indicated. 2.) Use No-Sew Fabric Glue™ to glue nose and whisker pieces in place as shown. 3.) Punch two small holes on edges of cheek mask. Cut two equal pieces of elastic cording and thread one end through holes and tie several knots to hold. Tie other ends of cording together on back of head. Collar: 1.) Cut ribbon to fit around neck of hoodie adding a 1” overlap. 2.)Place ribbon flat on work surface. Apply a very thin bead of Fabric Fusion™ onto edge of ribbon, then press sequin trim into glue. Repeat with other side. 3.) Working in short sections at a time, add small dots of Jewel-It™ along center of ribbon. Press gems into glue. Let dry. 4.) Cut a circle from stiff pink felt. Glue sequins around edge. Use pencil to lightly draw on name. Start Black 3D Fashion Paint™ on paper towel using an even pressure on bottle for a smooth line. Paint over name and let dry. Glue gems where shown. 5.) Punch a small hole at top, insert key ring then thread onto ribbon. 6.) Use No-Sew Fabric Glue™ to adhere both sections of hook and loop to each end of collar and tape at ends of ribbon. Let dry. Additional Photos Category:Projects Category:CraftsCategory:Children Category:Glue Category:Fabric Category:Clothing